


Not Nothing, But Everything

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn/Rey hurt/comfort, I was angry at Kylo when I wrote this, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Finn, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Finn comforts Rey after Crait.





	Not Nothing, But Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Hurt/Comfort 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rey knew she ought to be getting to sleep by now. It seemed to be a recurring theme now, even as they continued on to Bespin. No matter what she did, she couldn’t get to sleep. She was in the main hold of the Millennium Falcon, contemplating once again if she could piece together Anakin’s lightsaber, and wondering how it could have gone so wrong.   
  
“Rey?”  
  
Finn’s voice. Now that Rose had woken from her coma proper, Finn staying awake seemed to be more of a bad habit than anything else. She looked up, quietly permitting him to sit next to her.   
  
“That lightsaber looks pretty messed up,” Finn said. “How’s the other guy’s?”  
  
“Unfortunately intact.” Rey said. Even that was enough to bring back memories she preferred to forget. Her, pleading with Ben to see reason, him, shouting at her. Him, saying she had no place in her own story, that she came from nothing, was nothing...and yet, not to him.   
  
It had been something that she actually managed to defy him, ultimately.   
  
“Finn,” she said, “You were wondering...what happened to me. You’ll think less of me — ”  
  
“I never could,” Finn said.   
  
“ — but you have a right to know.” And Rey told him everything. She noticed Finn becoming tense, almost as if with anger (on her behalf, she felt) when she mentioned things like Kylo taunting her about her parents throwing her away like garbage, and later shouting at her to let go, throwing the reveal of her parents being drunks back in her face.   
  
“He said I was nothing, that I came from nothing.” Rey’s voice cracked remembering just how she had failed to save Ben. Maybe Ben Solo never existed, in a way. She looked away from Finn; suddenly, Rose’s empty bed seemed infinitely more comforting than Finn’s possible reaction.   
  
“Then he lied.”  
  
Rey turned to look at Finn, and she couldn’t help but be surprised. “About what?”  
  
“About you being nothing. He’s the one who’s nothing, in the end.” Finn squeezed her hand. “He doesn’t know what it’s like to sacrifice, to save others instead of destroying them, to rise above your circumstances instead of being consumed by them. He’s not a good person, probably never has been. I don’t think he knows what it’s like to be a good person.”  
  
“But...” The doubt still lingered in Rey’s mind. Did she still have a place in the Resistance’s story? In anyone’s story, for that matter?  
  
“Hey,” Finn said, “Who was the one who saved us all when we were trapped in that mountain? It certainly wasn’t him.”  
  
“Yeah.” Rey took a deep breath. It had been a matter of remembering what Luke said about lifting rocks. Maybe that had been one thing he was able to teach her, in between rambling about how everything was the Jedi’s fault.   
  
Finn continued. “And General Organa wouldn’t have sent you to find Luke if you really were nobody.”  
  
"Yeah.” Rey took a deep breath. “I just wish I’d been able to save him, Finn. When the Bond opened between us...I didn’t fall in love with him, but I felt like I had a kinship with him. That he knew what it was to be lonely.” She ran a hand through her now-loose hair. “Before I met you, Finn...I was pretty lonely.”  
  
“So was I.”  
  
They remained there for a while, and Rey was struck by Finn’s beauty in that moment. His too-expressive dark brown eyes that currently seemed to be welcoming her in. Every part of her. Her light, her dark, everything. And she knew that she was something to Finn, and it was sincere.   
  
“Whatever happens, we’ll face it together, won’t we?” Finn said. “No matter what it takes.”  
  
“Yeah.” Rey allowed herself to smile for the first time. She didn’t know why Finn forgave her, cared about her, so easily. She only knew she welcomed it.


End file.
